In the Grid (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story)
This is how Sci-Ryan and Crash visit the Grid in Ryan's Quest: Dream Drop Distance. and Crash arrive in the Grid and they are wearing their the Grid outfits Sci-Ryan: Whoa! This is trippy. looks to see Crash Sci-Ryan: Oh my gosh! Crash! You got a new outfit! Crash Bandicoot: at himself Wow! This is cool. So, you have one too. Sci-Ryan: Wow. I look kinda cool. We should look around and find someone. nods and spots Quorra jumping from building to building Sci-Ryan: Whoa! Who is she? and Crash runs after Quorra. The world title appears: "The Grid". Sci-Ryan and Crash arrive and spots Quorra talking to Sam Sci-Ryan: Wow. He might be a user. (They went to see them and then the Dream Eaters has appeared) Sci-Ryan: Not now. Crash Bandicoot: Let's fight those Nightmares. (They are fighting them and they defeated them and then CLU and Rinzler appeared) CLU: Well done. Sci-Ryan: Who are you? CLU: I'm CLU. Crash Bandicoot: And who's that guy next to you? CLU: He's Rinzler. Sci-Ryan: Wait, there's a letter T on his chest. That look so familiar? (Gasp) Oh no, you don't think it's... CLU: That's right, he's Tron. Crash Bandicoot: What have you done to Tron!? CLU: I De-rezzed him and I got all of his source code Sci-Ryan: Well, give his source code back! CLU: I will, if you give me you're Keyblades. Sci-Ryan: No way. We can't give you the Keyblades! CLU: Then we should fight. (They are fighting and they defeated them and then Rinzler ran away) Sci-Ryan: Tron, wait! (And then CLU escape from them) Crash Bandicoot: We could help those guys. Crash and Sci-Ryan walk up to Sam and Quorra] Sci-Ryan: Hello. Sam: Huh? Are you new here? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Name's Sci-Ryan. Crash: Crash Bandicoot. Sam: I'm Sam. And this is Quorra. We really going to the Portal for a way out. Wanna come? Sci-Ryan: No, but we could help you. Sam: Okay, let's go see my dad. Crash: Alright, hope we can save Tron. They went off and they meet him Sci-Ryan: Hi. We are users here. Flynn: I see. Crash: I'm Crash and this is Sci-Ryan. We know that we were in Tron's World. Flynn: You know Tron? Sci-Ryan: Yeah, we ran into him with a guy name CLU. Flynn: Tron, he's still alive. Sci-Ryan: Anyway, why do want to go to the Portal, Sam? Sam: For a way out, and we have to hurry before it close. Crash: I see, well... we have to go find Tron. Quorra: But you'll get killed. Sci-Ryan: Don't worry, we'll be fine. Head to the Portal and get out of here. They went off and they found Rinzler and CLU CLU: I see you arrived. Sci-Ryan: Just let go of Tron! CLU: I'll let him go after you fight me. (They are fighting him and then Rinzler left) Sci-Ryan: Tron! Stop! (They are fighting CLU and they defeated him) Sci-Ryan: Now let Tron go. CLU: Sorry, but no. (He ran away) Crash Bandicoot: Come back and fight like a man, CLU! Sci-Ryan: Let him go, Crash. Sora, Ryan, Cody and Riku can handle this. Crash: Okay, good luck you guys. (They saw a Keyhole and they seal it) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts